1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module and in particular to a backlight module directly filtering ultraviolet rays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a backlight module is provided with light-filtering to prevent color distortion of the backlight module. In detail, the light tube of the backlight module is generally coated with a light-filtering material, such as magnesia, to filter out ultraviolet rays thereby preventing color distortion.
The disclosed method complicates production and is still unable to completely filter ultraviolet rays.